A Secret Stays a Secret
by Sonic Squid
Summary: Penn, Boone, and Sashi are supposed to go on a special mission assigned by Phillis but when someone from another dimension that they recently went on a mission to joins our world, things get un-earthly. Will the team of heroes be able to stop her on their own or will they need a little help from an enemy?
1. Chapter 1

Penn, Sashi, and Boone were all in their 6th period class waiting to get out. All three of them were anxious to get out of class and go on the special mission that Phillis had assigned for them. It was probably the most important one so far.

Penn couldn't take his eyes off of the new substitute teacher they had, it wasn't because he had a whole 'Love at First Sight' kind of deal. He was having more or a Dejavu.

Sashi had her chin rested on her desk and was barely paying attention to the teacher. She was daydreaming about the mission and about her kicking Rippen's butt during it.

Boone was watching the clock waiting for the bell to ring. He was so bored. There was only about 7 more minutes of math class.

The teacher had black hair and was wearing all black. Black heals, black shirt, black sweater, black jeans, and black glasses. Penn didn't know why but she looked almost as if he knew her but he couldn't put his finger on it. But it wasn't just Penn who thought he knew who the teacher was. Sashi kept thinking about it every once in a while.

The teacher, , was talking about square routs. "Boone." She said. "Please tell me the square rout of 50." Everyone turned to Boone who had a blank face. "He's making the face again." Sashi whispered to Penn. "He's screwed. Why math? He never pays attention in math or history. Why couldn't it be science? Oh wait he's terrible at science." Penn said back. Sashi gave a short laugh.

"62?" Boone said. "Is that your final answer, Boone?" asked. "Uh no." Boone said and Sashi face palmed.

"How did she know Boone's name. She hasn't taken roll call yet." Penn thought.

Boone looked at the clock. It was 2:44, one more minute until school gets out. Boone looked at the clock and judging by the 2 and the 4 he guessed, "24." Boone felt stupid the second he said it. "That's correct Boone." said, shocked. "It was? I mean, it was. Nope I definatly mean "It was?" Boone replied stupidly.

With that the bell rang. "Everyone except for Penn, Sashi, and Boone are dismissed." said. "Dang it I knew that was wrong." Boone said to himself.


	2. Chapter 2

waited for the students to walk out of the room. "Okay you three, can you please explain to me why your art teacher, Rippen, was saying how he was going to destroy you in the teachers lounge?" She asked.

The three hesitated. "He was probably upset about how we always seemed to be the only ones in his class who get bad grades." Penn said in a chill tone. Sashi and Boone both nodded.

Boone gulped loudly and it drew the attention to him.

"Okay then, Boone."

"Hi."

"What is your proof on that because a teacher may hate a student for getting bad grades but they wouldn't destroy a student because of it. How would you explain that?" tested.

Boone didn't respond. It wasn't because he was denying to, he was scared stiff. _What would Phillis do to us if our teacher found out that we're part time super heros and we save people through out the multiverse?_ Boone thought.

let out a smug smile. "Okay so I'll be right back. I have to go get something."

"Okay so here's the plan: Boone, you create a distraction while Sashi opens up that window. I'll stay over with Boone. You'll give me the signal by using you glasses to reflect off of the sun and hit her in the eye. That's when we sneak out." Penn said.

Boone and Sashi nodded at each other. then came back with Rippen and Larry. "These were the two talking up a storm about how they were going to destroy you on the so called mission." told the trio then pushed the two into the room.

"Penn, we have to do it now." Sashi whispered.

"No, we can't just leave Larry and Rippen in here with our wacko teacher." Penn whispered back.

"Ugh fine." Sashi rolled her eyes.


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: So if you're wonder if the teacher has a name, then she does but whenever I upload the chapter I wrote the name just disappears into plain nothingness. You're probably think "what the juice!?" I'll figure out why it's doing that but for this chapter I'm gonna call her either 'The Teacher' or 'Penn's Teacher'**

Rippen and Larry looked confused.

"If you're talking about what Larry and I were talking about then I have a perfectly good explanation for that and it is that, um, that is...," Rippen couldn't come up with an excuse fast enough.

"This reminds me of the time I was in this story telling competition and I couldn't think of what to say so I kept messing up, and then I finally said like one sentence and won! Can you believe that!? They said they would give me first place to just stop talking. I must have done really good if that was how it went down. Like imagine if...," Larry was cut off by Rippen.

"Larry, there is nothing more annoying than your constant blabbering,"

"Aww thank you," Larry said.

The teacher/ wacko woman was starting to get frustrated."Can someone just tell me why you want to destroy them!?"

"I can tell you!" Larry spoke up, "So Penn, Sashi, and Boone are actually superheroes and Rippen and I are trying to stop them from accomplishing their task because Rippen is the villain and I'm the henchman! Penn is the hero, Sashi is the sidekick, and I think Boone is the smart man," Larry said.

The teacher laughed evilly, "That's right, I remember you!" She said. She pressed a button on the watch she was wearing and turned into Lady Starblaster, one of the people from Penn's last mission.

"Oh my Starblaster!" Rippen said, falling in love once again.

"Seriously...seriously? The woman who double crossed you and tried to kill you is standing right in front of you and all you can do is make googly eyes!?" Penn yelled at Rippen.

"Yep," Rippen replied, obviously not paying all that much.


	4. Chapter 4

Penn Facepalmed. "Rippen, you've done stupid things in the past but I've never seen anyone be stupider than you," Penn said.

"Says the guy who just said 'stupider'," Rippen replied, not taking his eyes off of Lady Starblaster.

"And I thought you guys were annoying before," Lady Starblaster said.

"Wait, how did you even get into this world anyways!?" Sashi exclaimed.

"It's quite simple actually. When Rippen and Phil destroyed the machine that zapped you guys to my world, I was the first one to get out. I wasn't stupid like the others and I escaped. I've been plotting my revenge and now, I'm ready," Lady Starblaster explained.

Penn, Sashi, and Boone all looked over at Rippen and Larry, giving them the stink eye. Rippen laughed sheepishly.

Lady Starblaster pressed another button on her watch and it locked up all of the windows and doors in the classroom. They were then covered with unbreakable blinds from her spaceship.

"Well there goes my plan!" Penn exclaimed.

Lady Starblaster laughed maniacally. "There's no escape heroes. And when you don't show up for your mission, no one will be able to go on your mission to save the multiverse! Too bad, I was starting to like Earth. Too bad it's gonna be destroyed along with every other world in the multiverse!"

"You do realize that if you destroy every multiverse, then you'll be destroying your own too, right?" Sashi said.

"My multiverse will be fine. Since I'm here, it won't be destroyed. Only every other place you've visited, and that definitely means Earth!" Lady Starblaster plotted. She then got everyone tied up to chairs and said, "Sit tight,"

"Okay now that, that was just bad!" Boone complained. Lady Starblaster turned around and gave him the stink eye. "Or maybe it was a bit better than I thought, you know?" Boone laughed sheepishly.


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: Brownie points to whoever gets the reference in this story!**

There was a couple minutes of silence before Rippen spoke up, "So you wanna go out?"

Penn frowned at Rippen's stupidity, "Really!? Really, she has you tied up to a chair right next to Larry!"

Rippen looked over to his talkative henchman and frowned a bit more than usual. "Yeah you're right,"

Larry smiled. "This reminds me of a time when I was in a pie eating contest with my best friend but he hates me. We were tied together because of this one thing that had happened earlier that day. So we were..." Larry was cut off by Penn yelling at him.

"Larry! Please! Be quiet!"

Everykne got silent again before Sashi got a text from Phillis. There was a _ding_ sound and everyone in the room looked at her.

"You don't turn your phone off at school?" Boone asked.

"No," Sashi replied.

"Why not?"

"Because we never know when Phillis is gonna need us to cut class and meet her at The Odyssey," Sashi raised her voice in anger and frustration.

"Will you all just shut up!" Lady Starblaster yelled and walked over to Sashi's phone. "And speaking of this Phillis person, he texted you saying if you're not there in ten seconds then she's going to send a huge red dog looking for you,"

"Actually, Lady Starblaster, Phillis is a girl," Penn stated awkwardly.

"Yeah, whatever," Lady Starblaster said.

Penn heard screaming coming from outside. He looked out there and saw a black hole start to open up. It was different from the ones before though. It was more of a reddish color so it wasn't tecnically a black hole, it was more of a red hole.

Penn started to panic. "This is all your fault!" He yelled at Rippen.

"What did I do!?" Rippen asked sounding almost innocent.

"If you and Phil hadn't destroyed Phillis' machine things with your dumb fish then we wouldn't be in this mess!" Penn ranted.

"But it was Phil's idea!" Rippen yelled back.

"I don't believe you for a second! Any sort of human indangerment is all of your fault!" Penn yelled.

"What!? Name one time when I've ever put anyone in danger!" Rippen yelled back.

"Why don't you try saying that to my parents who are STUCK IN THE MOST DANGEROUS WORLD IMAGINABLE!" Penn was furious.

"Woah, calm down PZ, we know Rippen's done many stupid things in his life...,"

"I'm right here you know!" Rippen cut in.

"Shut up! But if you start freaking out then it'll only make the situation worse for yourself," Sashi told Penn.

 **A/N: So I'm gonna start doing this game where I ask a question at the end of each chapter and you guys get to comment what you think the answer is! The winners get a shoutout in the next chapter! Here's the question: Out of these three, who do you think I think in the funniest character? Boone? Larry? Or Penn's dad? Comment what you think is the answer! :P**


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: Hey! So congradulations to** IamRockutoo **for guessing the answer to the Author's Game, as I have decided to call it. The answer was Larry and** IamRockutoo **gave the exact reason why I thought so. Congradulatipn again and thanks for playing! This might also be either the last chapter or the second to last.**

Penn smiled but was anything but calm on the inside. He as fuming. He had to get out of these ropes and save his friends.

Penn took about a minute of strategizing when Phillis came crashing through the window on a large brown bear. It startled everyone except for Lady Starblaster, who saw it coming.

Nets were shot around the room in Phillis' direction as she dodged them, skillfully navigating the bear. Penn, Boone, and Sashi smiled largely as their leader came crashing through the windows. "Phillis!" The three yelled in unison. The bear slashed through the nets holding them hostage.

They all started running towards the newly formed hole in the wall when Lady Starblaster managed a perfect shot and get them caught in a net.

"Are you kidding me!?" Penn yelled causing Boone to jump a bit.

Phillis' bear's claws could not seem to slash through this material.

"What is this stuff?" Sashi asked.

"It's reinforced Glartac rope," Lady Starblaster explained and everyone looked at her as if she were crazy.

"You know, that stuff that can only be destroyed by a laser's force," She said as if the answer was obvious.

Phillis have out a dramatic "oh," and everyone else looked as confused as ever.

Sashi got an idea. She rolled up her sleeve to reveal a watch. She pointed it towards the rope and, with the push of a button, a red hot laser was shot out of the watch and broke the powerful rope.

"Sashi, I am officially scared of you," Boone said as he untangled himself from the net.

"Boone, I'm scared _for_ you," Sashi countered with a bit of anger.

The team ran to the red hole as kids continued to run away from it.

"What should we do?" Penn asked.

"Take these rift stabilizers," Phillis replied and handed him a couple things in the shape of the portal in the Odyssey.

"Okay, but how do I use them?" Pen asked looking at the rift stabelizers.

"Just press button at top and you have exactly 3 seconds to throw it into hole," Phillis said with her thick accent.

Penn did what Phillis said but just one of them wouldn't cut it. "I need all of them and I need to get closer," Penn told his leader. She nodded and handed him the last of her rift stabilizers.

Penn went running for the portal at full speed. He ran up to a rock, pressed the buttons on all of them, and leaped forward as he threw them all into the red hole.

There was a blinding flash and the rift closed with a damaged Penn laying on the ground, unconcious.

"Penn!" Sashi and Boone yelled and ran over to him. Phillis didn't have a vocal reaction but she did run to his aid.

Students crowded around as Phillis picked Penn up by the arms and dragged him over to her bear. "Take him back to Odyssey," she said and put Penn on his back. The bear walked back to The Odyssey. Boone and Sashi put Lady Starblaster back into her dimension and let Rippen and Larry out of their prison after making them pay them 30 dollars.

"What!? I don't even get payed that much by Larry!" Rippen complained but did it anyways.

Penn woke up in pain. He had scrapes and bruises all over him. The world spun for a moment before finding himself on the ground in the Odyssey. "Penn? Are you okay?" Sashi asked and Penn looked over in her direction. He had to squint to see her but his eyes focused eventually. He slowly sat up and winced. "Did we win?" He asked holding his hand up to his head. He had a huge headache and could hear his heartbeat in his head.

Sashi and Boone smiled in relief. "You did awesome!" Boone said playfully punching his friend in his arm.

Penn winced once more. "Ow!" He complained.

"Sorry, forgot." Boone said giving a sheepish smile.

Phillis came into the room with the world's largest first aid kit. She cleaned and bandaged his wounds. An "Ow!" Escaped his mouth every once in a while but he ended up being okay. He twisted his ankle on the landing so Phillis have him some crutches.

"How long will I need these?" Penn asked.

"A week, at most," Phillis told Penn as she wrapped his foot.

He came home to his worried aunt and uncle and a smirking chinchilla.

Penn's aunt and uncle instantly started asking questions.

"Are you okay!?"

"What happened!?"

"Do you need to sit down!?"

"Where's your backpack?"

"What's wrong with your ankle?"

Penn gave a small smile. "I'm fine, I just need a little rest," he said making his way to the couch and turned the TV on. His parents questions were answered by the news when it came on and Penn was shown heroically stopping the red hole.

"Please don't be mad," he looked back at his aunt and uncle.

"We're not mad, just worried. We're proud that you saved the world, yet again," His aunt spoke to him in a motherly tone.

"Thanks," Penn smiled. His aunt and uncle sat next to him as they watched TV together.

 **A/N: Woo! Longest chapter yet! Did you like the story? I'm not 100% sure I know everyone's personalities but I think I did pretty good. Thank you all SO much for reading and if you want I can make a sequel to this story. I know, I know, it's short but there's not much else I could really do. Well there probably is but I'm not that good at writing. I'm only 12 :P**


End file.
